


Two Words

by Closeted88



Series: Two Words - One Letter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Gen, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: It's been nearly 6 months since the Nogitsune. 6 months since Allison and Aidan died. Stiles has been drifting away from the pack, becoming increasingly depressed as he does so. Today however, he's in a good mood. Hopeful that the day will turn out great once those close to him say just two words. Once those two words are spoken, things will get better. He just needs to hear those two words. Just two words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting some writers block on my main story and have been reading lots of sad stories about Stiles in the mean time.
> 
> I was inspired by numerous stories that evolved around Stiles's death, whether by accident or suicide.
> 
> So this is my attempt at one of those stories. I hope I tagged everything correctly.

Stiles pulled up on his driveway as the sun set. He glanced over to the rear view mirror to see his puffy eyes had been crying since he left the store. He let a couple more tears fall before taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. Grabbing his shopping from the grocery and hardware stores, he vacated his beloved jeep, taking one last look at it before entering his empty house.

Without turning on a light, Stiles carried the paper bags over to the kitchen table, setting them down. He checked the clock to see the time. 8:10pm. He took in another deep breath. It hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. He hoped today would have been better, but as the sky grew ever darker outside, plunging the dining room into even more darkness, he knew, he knew he was kidding himself.

Stiles turned his attention back to one of the bags on the table, the smaller of the two and started emptying it, running on autopilot as he went over the days events, or lack thereof.

 

 

_The harsh sound of the alarm had awaken him abruptly. Stiles eyes snapped open, but the sudden brightness hurt his eyes. A couple forced blinks later, he was fine. He reached over and slammed the alarm into silence._

_Stiles lay in bed for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling. Today was an important day. Despite how things have been recently, he knew today would be the start of moving past the...well, past. A past he would very much like to forget._

_After a couple minutes, Stiles dragged himself out of bed and took a shower. Lately he would spend upwards of 20 minutes in the shower, although barely 5 minutes of it you could actually call showering. The other 15 he would stand under the shower head, letting the water wash away his sadness, and regret. It never worked but it wouldn't stop him trying next time._

_Today though, Stiles felt confident, so the 5 minute shower went by very quickly. He returned to his room and got dressed, but that's when things started to go wrong. There was no smell. No smell of frying bacon._

_"Dad?" He called out, but didn't get a response._

_Concerned, Stiles headed to the kitchen to find a note on the dining room table._

  
Got called in early so you'll have to make your own breakfast, sorry. Dad.

  
_Stiles couldn't help but feel hurt. Couldn't help but notice two words were missing. It wasn't like him. He had been pretty busy lately, it could just be he forgot. But still._

_He walked over to the fridge to grab the bacon to find there was none in there._

_"Are you frigging kidding me?"_

_He'd barely been awake 15 minutes and already 2 things had gone wrong. Scoffing, Stiles just grabbed a pre-sliced bagel and put it in the toaster. Like hell he was going to clean up a bloody skillet for just two sausages and an egg._

_He was drinking some OJ when the toaster reminded Stiles of its existence by popping up the nicely toasted bagel, almost making him choke on the yellow drink. Regaining his composure he slathered on some strong cream cheese then devoured it._

_After a few more minutes of sitting around doing nothing other than ripping yesterday's date off the calendar to reveal April 8, he deemed it was time to go to school. Despite the mornings disappointing start, he knew it would get better. It had to._

 

 

_Scott approached Stiles as he was at his locker._

_"Hey, Stiles."_

_"Hey." Stiles replied looked back at him expectantly._

_"The girls are planning a movie night, tonight." Stiles heart sank slightly. Stiles looked over Scott's shoulder to see Malia and Kira with Lydia at her locker down the hall. "You're coming, right?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Oh, come on man." Scott interrupted. "Don't let me be the only guy there."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned back to his locker. "I might have plans with my dad later." Stiles hoped Scott wouldn't pick up on the lie, but was it a lie? He might have plans, he just hasn't made them yet._

_Scott didn't seem to pick up on the lie. "Oh, that's fine. But if I get outnumbered and have to watch The Notebook, again..."_

_"You're the alpha, Scott."_

_"Have you even tried standing up to Lydia about that damn film?" Scott argued. It's true, even Jackson couldn't do it._

_"Okay. Maybe. I might make a cameo appearance. Not making any promises though."_

_"Thanks, man. Oh and by the way..."_

_Stiles looked at Scott with hopeful eyes._

_"Coach is off sick."_

_And the hope is gone._

_"I overheard the school receptionist on the phone to him. No practice after school."_

_"Cool. Thanks for letting me know."_

_As Scott walked away back to the girls, Stiles looked into the depths of his locker. First his dad, and now his best friend. Not that they've seemed it lately._

_It's coming on 6 months since Allison died. Since Aidan died. Since Isaac left. Initially things were hard, but they battled through, but it wasn't the same. Over the past 6 months, his friendships with Scott and Lydia started to feel strained. Yeah they'd still talk but it was less so as time went on, and became more business like (aka supernatural) than general chit chat._

_A couple months back Stiles arranged a bowling night for everyone, so they can all catch up properly and have a good time. But one by one they all cancelled. He tried again but same thing. Eventually he gave up. That's when the depression started to kick in. It felt his friends were starting to avoid him. Though hey still hung out at school on occasion, once the final bell rang, Stiles was usually left alone. At least today, they invited him to a movie night. He might still go. But it depends how the rest of today goes._

_As he thinks this, Stiles could feel his own hypocrisy welling up inside him. With all the times they've cancelled on him, why doesn't he just say 'no' outright. But he does miss hanging out with them, any of them, anyone._

_The first bell rings, snapping Stiles out of that train of thought. As he grabbed his books for the first class, he thought back to the conversation he had a mere half a minute ago with Scott, and how Scott never said it. Never said those two words. The same two words that weren't on his dads note._

_Stiles slammed the locker shut, not noticing the slam got the attention of the rest of the pack who watched Stiles stalk away from them towards his first class. They all shared a look of mild concern before heading off to their respective classes._

_By lunchtime, Stiles was steadily getting annoyed. He had classes with every other member of the pack up till then and while they had talked, none of them said anything of substance, and more importantly, never said those two words he longed to hear, or read or at this point to even remember existed outside of his own mind._

_Stiles entered the cafeteria and joined the lunch line. Service was quick today so before long his was holding his tray of highly processed glop the school tried to pass as food and looked for a place to sit. He saw the rest of the pack chatting around a small table with enough room for him and started heading that way._

_He instantly grew concerned when Lydia notified the rest of the pack to his imminent arrival and they all stopped talking to look at him._

_"Don't stop on my account." Stiles said as he approached the table. He sat down and dug into the glop, which despite everything tasted okay. He looked up to see the pack looking awkwardly at each other, not saying anything._

_"So have you decided what movies we're watching tonight." Stiles asked Lydia trying to fill the silence._

_"Oh, umm...not yet." And the silence returned._

_"Okay, do we have any top contenders?"_

_Lydia's face went blank. Like she couldn't remember the names of any movies._

_"We're still deciding on a genre." Scott stated taking the attention away from Lydia. He turned to the rest of the pack. "I'm still thinking Action."_

_Stiles noticed Scott give Kira a look of help._

_"Oh, what about Martial Arts? It's sort of Action-y."_

_Stiles sat back and listened to this obviously forced conversation unfold before him. This wasn't what they were talking about. Whatever they were talking about, they obviously decided not to continue it in front of him and with Stiles' growing insecurity, he knew they could only have been talking about one thing. Him, and his stance in the pack._

_Stiles put 2 and 2 together and determined there was no movie night. It was just a ploy. They needed a reason to see him out of school, so they don't cause a scene when they kick him out of the pack. With the way things have been lately, he feared this day would come. But not today. Any day but today._

_"I need to go." Stiles blurted out before storming out of the cafeteria before his eyes betrayed him. The rest of the pack shocked into silence again by his sudden exit._

_After a moment Scott ran after him and found Stiles sitting, with his head between his knees in front of his locker. Not caring about the looks he's getting from other students. He walked up and sat down beside the crying teen._

_"Are you OK?" Scott asked._

_"There is no movie night, is there?"_

_Scott sighed. "No, there isn't. But we are planning something at the lake house tonight. And we do want you to be there."_

_Stiles looked up at Scott to reveal the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"_

_"I don't know, maybe I thought you wouldn't come otherwise." Stiles continued to look at Scott. "I know things have been...different since Allison died. We've been drifting apart, we all have. We thought it would be good to clear the air, start again."_

_"I said that weeks ago, Scott." Stiles started. "I tried to get us all bowling, like the old times. But you all cancelled on me, multiple times. Why should tonight be any different?" Stiles tried holding back the tears as he asked that._

_Scott looked at him with sad eyes. "We weren't ready back then. I don't think we are now. But we need this. All of us."_

_"Why now? Why tonight?"_

_Scott pondered his answer for a second. "Before we drift too far apart."_

_Not what Stiles wanted to hear. He stood and started walking towards the door to head home._

_"Stiles?" Scott called out after him, himself standing up. Stiles stopped at the exit but still facing away. "You are coming tonight, right?"_

_Stiles sighed audibly. "What time?"_

_"8:30."_

_After a few seconds of silence, Stiles responded with one word. "Okay."_

_  
Stiles thought about what Scott said the entire drive home. He still can't shake the feeling they're going to kick him out the pack. Okay well maybe not kick, but like formally disband the pack. Scott even said himself, it's not just Stiles but everyone has been drifting apart. Disbanding the pack is still bad but given the alternative, It's the lesser or two evils._

_Upon entering his house, Stiles saw the answering machine flashing. He pressed play._

"Hey kiddo, we're a bit short staffed at work so I said I'd pull a double shift to ease the workload. I won't be back till early hours tomorrow. Don't stay up too late tonight, okay? See you tomorrow."

_Stiles deleted the message immediately in disappointed anger. This day just keeps on getting worse. He stormed to his room and just lay face down on his bed. Before long tears started forming again he began sobbing._

_The next thing he knows, his phone is beeping in his pocket. Quickly glancing at his clock he realises he must've fallen asleep as the time was now 7:30. He wiped the sleep from his puffy eyes and retrieved his phone. It was a message from Lydia._

          L: Just wanted to make sure you're still on for tonight.

_Stiles sighed. He doesn't want to lie to Lydia, but he knows he doesn't want to go. He told Scott he'll go but only to shut him up._

_He got up and walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw what today has done to it. Puffy red eyes, bags under them. He hasn't looked this bad since...since..._

_Stiles stared into his own eyes, and saw the despair within them. The lack of hope was so obvious to him, how could anyone else not see it? But then again, who looked long enough to notice? He was a fool to think today would go better than the hundred before it. The hope that had built him up this morning, only set him up to fall even further than he had been before._

_His phone beeped again breaking his train of thought._

          L: Stiles? Are you there?

_Stiles sighed as he began typing._

          S: I'm here, I have to run a couple errands first.

          L: Good. You had me worried there for a second.

          S: No need to worry. Everything's fine.

_Lydia never replied back. Stiles looked at his reflection again, and watched the tears make their millionth appearance today._

_"Everything's fine."_

_Despite the crying, Stiles was oddly calm. He knew not everything was fine, but soon, they will be. His mind made up, he tried hiding any evidence he'd been crying before grabbing the keys to his jeep, and his wallet then headed to the stores before they closed._

 

  
Stiles had finished setting up the contents of the first bag. He noticed how dark it had gotten. Luckily he had bought candles and some matches. So making sure the candle was secure, he lit a match and brought it to the candle and waited for the flame to catch.

The lit candle shone a light on the table to reveal a lone cupcake in which the candle was placed, a party popper and conical party hat with the number 18 on it. He couldn't bring himself to blow the candle out just yet. A couple more things had to be done. Primarily, the second bag needed setting up. The larger bag, from the hardware store. He grabbed the bag and walked into the garage.

Stiles was in there for about 10 minutes before he emerged. Looked back at what he had done then closed the door leaving the light on behind it. He then turned his attention to the nearby desk where a pad of paper was resting. He grabbed it a nearby pen and sat down at the table and wrote.

 _This is not how today was supposed to go. Today was supposed to be a day of_ _celebration, but I have found nothing to celebrate. After what happened, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?..._

What was meant to be a short two-liner, three at the most became an essay of everything he wanted to say to everyone he wanted to say it to. It filled the page. Stiles didn't even take time think, he just wrote until he could write no more.

Stiles slumped back in his chair and stared at the candle. It probably only had two minutes left before it went out. Deciding it was time, he got up from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of it. He put on the party hat and held on to edge of the table as he started singing.

          "Happy Birthday to you,  
          Happy Birthday to you,  
          Happy Birthday to Stiles,  
          Happy Birthday to...me"

It was slow and haunting. And genuinely heart-wrenching as his voice broke singing the last line. All day, he had longed to hear those words from people he cared about: Happy Birthday. But no-one, not one person said them. They all forgot.

Stiles grabbed hold of the party popper and pulled it to one side of the candle, with a loud pop, the streamers flew a good couple feet across the table and little pieces of confetti glitter snowed the table.

Stiles turned his attention back to the candle and saw the flame was slowly going down in size. He could just let it burn out, but he wanted control on when darkness came, so he blew.

Turning away from the table, Stiles started sobbing again, and collapsed to a crying heap on the floor. Before long however, the haunting sound of his singing was heard again.

          "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to,  
          Cry if I want to, cry if I want to,  
          You would cry too if happened to you."

But it didn't. It happened to him. With that thought, Stiles stopped sobbing and sat up. He looked over to the garage door, the harsh white light creeping between it and the doorframe.

Stiles took a deep breath before standing up. Once he did, he looked around the room. It was so dark he couldn't see anything, not even the clock on the wall. Baring the faint glow of the street lights coming through the windows, the only light was from the garage door. It's as if it were beckoning him to walk through. To go to the other side.

He walked up to the door and opened it. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could see clearly what he had set up barely 15 minutes prior (he guesses), from a beam stretching the length of the garage, one rope tied into a loop with a little wooden footstool placed below it.

Stiles took a deep breath, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Barely a minute later, the sound of a footstool clattering to the ground can be heard, and the very very faint scream of a banshee.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this chapter was a good standalone story. But I had also planned how everyone would react when they found out. So all reactions will take place in another story.
> 
> Part 2 is now been worked on, with the first chapter already up at the time of me writing this.
> 
> Also, I've decided I'm going to make a tumblr account dedicated to my AO3 stories. Giving updates to my progress on current stories (This and Ming Vase currently), and stories I have planned (2 more).


End file.
